


Tresspassing

by lilacmel, purplecelery



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Bondage, Choking, D/s, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacmel/pseuds/lilacmel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecelery/pseuds/purplecelery
Summary: Yo thank you to discord for bringing this fic about while Melinda and I talked while I rode the subway to work. Then we both worked on it and edited it together! You may note this is the first fic I've posted where Silver really talks, and that's 100% because of lilacmel.Flint makes Silver do jump rope under the sun for punishment? Then they fuck? Idk but it's great.Look to the Notes for a bonus scene because lilacmel though of a HILARIOUS joke for the pig scene.





	Tresspassing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilacmel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacmel/gifts).



The sun was beating hot, the crew were out fucking and drinking while the Walrus was anchored serenely offshore. Captain Flint felt sweat bead at the base of his neck and cling to his hair, his face a mask of indifference as he watched Silver beat rope over, above, and below him. Jumping through the sturdy rope agily, Flint had him at this for almost the past hour. Silver was taking it well, but his breath was coming short now, sweat rolling down his curls, along his face, and down the dip of his shirt.

* * *

 

"Captain I am getting sunburned, isn’t this good enough? Soon you will know no difference between me and the pig as we’re both getting cooked"

"You should have thought of that before committing an offense punishable by death."

"But instead you choose to watch me skip rope?”

Flint huffed out irritably, but did not give any other response.

“Do you want me to remove my shirt captain? Might be my heatstroke talking, but are you getting hotter capt’? I’m baking here.” Silver took a moment to breath deeply as he worked himself before starting up again,  “Could I at least have some water? You’ve had me out here for the better part of an hour, it seems you could give me some relief so I don’t drop dead before you get the rest of the schedule."

Silver continued skipping without break, even with all his pointless chatter. Flint felt the heat continue to raise under the collar of his jacket and soak his white shirt as he stalked away to get some water. Distantly he heard cloth drop to the deck. Once he filled his flask with water he strode back, looking over the length of Silver’s body. Silver had removed his shirt while he was gone. It was the first time he had seen the naked expanse of his torso. And fuck if his cock didn’t jerk at the sight. Silver’s abs glistened with sweat, enhancing the lines of his muscles. He’s eyes roamed over the slope of his shoulders, and the muscles of his arms turning the rope. Flint’s stride broke for a moment as he stared, his own throat dry at. He regained control, went over to the half-naked man and slowly tipped the water over the crown of his head.

Unbidden Silver moaned. Flint froze as Silver seemed unaware of how lewd he sounded. How lewd he  _looked_. But then Flint choked at the next words out of Silver’s mouth.

“ _How do I look wet for you?_ ” Silver’s eyes looked heated with challenge.

Perhaps he did know.

On a sigh Silver had the audacity to look down and continue, “See what you did, now my pants are wet too…” before he stopped and slowly stripped his pants off leaving his whole body exposed to the sun and his Captain. He resumed skipping rope, his cock on full display rising and falling with the movement of his exercise.

"Captain are you getting sunburned? Your face seems flushed."

"It is the Caribbean,  Silver." Flint responded with steel in his voice. Silver didn’t seem to comprehend how close to the cliffs edge he was pushing Flint.

"Still Captain, I've never seen you this red before. I just want to make sure you're full of vigor for the voyage ahead."

Squaring his shoulders, Flint approached Silver, his face a mask of frustration, while his eyes reflected the power of the sun. Silver stuttered to a stop as practically Flint breathed the words into his mouth, "Do you enjoy teasing me Mr. Silver? Let's see how you reap what you sow."

Flint ripped the rope from Silver and took Silver’s wrists in hand. Breathless Silver whispered in that teasing voice that barely withheld his brewing reverence, 

"Why Captain I didn't figure you would be the  _kinky type_."  
  


"Shut up." He made quick work of tying Silver’s thin wrists together before stretching Silver's arms above his head. Flint leaned in and whispered lowly, 

"Turn around."

Silver breathed in a gasp of arousal and did as he said,, before Flint bound him to the stays above. Now it was Flint’s turn to tease, he spoke huskily into Silver’s ear, "If I wanted to take my time today I'd force your legs open wide for me and keep them there, bound to the pinrail.”

Clearly aroused, Silver chuckled, "Is my prediction correct then, we may be friends after all? Or  _more_?"

"I told you to shut up you shit.” Flint huffed as Silver listened to him rustle out of sight, he heard the popping of a cork, and then felt Flint's thick fingers, oiled and running up the split of him and caressing his sensitive thighs.

"Christ, Captain."

“Do you want me  _inside you_? Have you been here working yourself up in the sun thinking of my body on yours? The sweat on you made by something other than  _punishment at my hands_? As you beat out the same motion over and over.” Flint reached up a hand and tugged at his curls, bending Silver’s head back with the force of his pull, while he slid one finger inside him.

“ _Fuck yes_ , Captain. But I never dreamed you’d ever  _actually_  fuck me.”

“ _T_ _he lowly thief tied and fucked by the Captain he crossed_. ”Flint growled into his small ear. Flint dragged his teeth over it, biting as Silver groaned loud and shameless. Hopelessly aroused by the situation. The feel of Flint’s teeth, the feel of his finger sliding in and out of him, the strain of his shoulders.

As Flint slipped in a second finger Silver whined out, “I never thought you’d have the guts to do it, let alone under the sun, on the deck of your ship, for anyone to see.”

Flint openly moaned at Silver’s mention of being seen. Silver smirked, glad his Captain couldn’t see, and started rolling his hips back on Flint’s hand. Flint broached a third finger. Silver whined at the edge of pain from him not being completely ready for the girth of it. That edge just enough to make him feel completely used. He clenched his hands and tried to gain leverage even with his hands bound.

“Fuck me Captain, please.”

“You think you deserve it?” Flint said hitching an eyebrow, disdain in his voice.

“Fuck no.”

“So then why should I?” Flint mocked him as he curled his fingers making Silver scream.

“ _Please_... men have needs, ones you can’t always fulfill at the sea, far less on a ship full of men. ”

“I could leave you here, naked and bound, for the crew to find. Your cock leaking for them to see. I could bring you to the edge command you to do nothing to relieve it.”

“Fuck me because until you have the schedule, you have the Urca, I am nothing but yours to do with as you wish,  _Captain …Please._ ”

That seemed to get the reaction he desired. Flint groaned and slipped his fingers out of Silver, slicked up his cock, and slowly sunk into Silver.

“Bloody hell...” Silver choked out, as if he could barely get the words out. As if he was trying to speak through cock in his mouth. Just the thought of his cock in that fucking mouth made Flint’s hips roll forward. Grinding deep against Silver’s ass. He moaned at the feel of Silver’s warmth around his cock. Moaned thinking about the heat reflected of Silver’s mouth. How Silver would worship his cock with his tongue. Begging, gagging for more.

Silver’s frame cried for more and Flint provided. He started fucking him hard and fast, Silver panting and whining through it.

“God, fuck, Captain. Your cock feels so full inside me. I’ve been thinking about this since the first fucking moment I saw you. I could tell your cock would feel so good in me. Taking me. And  _fuck_. Christ you feel good...please Sir.”  

At the provocation, Flint wrapped his hand lightly around Silver’s throat, feeling Silver’s throat work under his hand, leaving his hand as a threat of his presence there. Silver gasped out, at his newfound love of relinquishing control. And as Flint drew back and hit hard inside him, Flint’s hand around his throat tightening, constricting, Silver came helplessly all over himself . Splattering come on his chest and the deck, he groaned weakly, succumbing to Flint, the rope holding him up, and his come streaking through his sweat. Flint continued to roll inside of him, stuttering against the grip of Silver’s ass fluttering around his cock. Flint’s breath quickened as Silver went lax against his bonds.

Flint’s hand left Silver’s throat, both hands drifting to his hips to keep Silver flush to him. Rolling his hips forward he slowed down, sensually grinding into the prostrate boy before him. Silver’s lithe body bowed as if entranced in prayer. The vessel his church, Flint his God. Flint breathed him in. He watched Silver’s taut, muscled back, his arms strained and elongated above him. He was gorgeous. Flint leaned forward and bit into the back of Silver’s shoulder, Silver’s head lolled forward and he clenched relentlessly around Flint’s length. Flint came inside him moaning shamelessly, in answer to Silver’s prayer. Stifling his moan in Silver’s sun soaked skin, he dug his fingers into Silver’s hips, creating grooves to embed the memory of him, before withdrawing from the boy.

Flint reached up, running his arms along Silver’s as he untied him from the stays. Lowering Silver’s arms he released his wrists from their bonds. Flint looked Silver in the eyes, commanding him, “Get dressed,” And strode away, leaving the boy to his own devices.

**Author's Note:**

> Post Script:  
> “Listen here now you smart-mouthed fuck”  
> “I’m sorry I don’t understand” Silver’s voice reaches his ears as soon as another crewmate’s angry voice does.  
> “I have said I got the shits, what part of that don’t you understand??”  
> “What's going on?” Flint interrupts the argument.  
> “His rotten pig gave the lot of us the bloody squirts”  
> ”It’s possible it wasn’t the pig, you know, some people have weak constitutions”  
> Almost getting hit, Flint angrily stops the violence against the ingrate thief “Hey! Settle down” And picks some meat to taste it. He considers, before humming, ”It’s delicious. It wasn’t the pig, get back to work”.  
> “Thank you I’m glad…” Silver starts in.  
> Flint spits it out like the pig is on fire. “What the fuck did you do to that?”  
> “I cooked it?”  
> “Absolutely did not”  
> “The men seemed to think it was good”  
> ”They’d eat it raw for all they cared” They keep arguing, and as it ends Silver takes a piece of the pig to prove his point and puts it in his mouth, munching slowly.  
> “Well who’d figure? Maybe I like it raw” He says while liking his fingers sensually looking straight into the Captain’s eyes, the innuendo heavy in his throat.  
> Flint breaks his gaze when he feels a twitch in his crotch, and grunts out “...Go get another pig.”


End file.
